Helmets worn by participants in recreational, amateur, and professional sports (e.g., football, baseball, racing (auto, horse, etc.), lacrosse, hockey, etc.) provide important protection against head injuries, but can only provide such protection when the helmet is in place on the participant's head. Such helmets typically use chinstraps to help keep the helmet in place. However, such helmets using chinstraps are coming off participants' heads at an alarming rate, thereby negating any potential protection and exposing the participant to a significantly increased risk of head injury.
In helmets currently in use, the chinstrap is attached to the helmet using two to four standard “snap” type fastener (see, e.g., http://www.schuttsports.com/aspx/Sport/ProductCatalog.aspx?id=523) that each comprises a male piece attached to the helmet and a female piece attached to the chinstrap. The chinstrap is fastened to the helmet by pressing the female piece onto the corresponding male piece such that the pieces snap together. The chinstrap is unfastened by pulling on the chinstrap to disconnect the female piece from the male piece.
Very little force is required to disconnect the female piece from the male piece. As a result of this very small amount of force required, current chinstraps disconnect easily upon impact (such as occurs when two football players collide during play). When this happens the helmet can easily come off exposing the wearer to potential danger and possible head or brain injury, such as concussions which unfortunately occur quite frequently in football.